


The Rivers Run Red

by SaraDrake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, blame Alexis Shepard too just because, well shit. Blame Rykeral. This is Rykeral's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraDrake/pseuds/SaraDrake
Summary: Blame Rykeral.The world ended at dawn after shards of crystalline shattered against rocks that protruded from the ground





	The Rivers Run Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rykeral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rykeral/gifts).



The world ended at dawn after shards of crystalline shattered against the rocks that protruded from the ground. Bitter liquid flowed past broken pieces of glass.

The world ended as crisp leaves of every color littered a windswept landscape. Reds. Yellows. Oranges. Greens. It mixed with the sky, casting rivulets of vibrant color to reflect off the stream that cut through the center of a withered copse of trees.

The leaves fell from branches that had long since lost their luster. The leaves had fallen before the flames consumed them. And there was nothing left except dust and the stench of death. And black. And the stains of burns across the stone and the crumbling pieces of wood that had not yet managed to burn to ashes.

The world ended on a Tuesday, but people kept trudging, shoulders slumped staring at their dying world. No one wept. No one breathed. They just stared, waiting in silent anticipation for a savior who would never come.

The world ended on a Tuesday because blood soaked a crest that had once resonated with hope but now merely flickered in the wind.

Lena's world ended on a Tuesday because her brother ripped the heart out of her chest and filled it with jagged ice. She remembered his frenzied eyes and the laughs that cut into her like dull spears, biting and biting. She remembered lifeless blonde hair that still danced with the wind and glowed with the sun's rays even as cerulean blue eyes dimmed. The hair lifted, but the body did not. She remembered the men around her, cheering, clapping and raving about Gods falling to their knees.

She doesn't remember crying, or the pain her teeth caused to her lips when she clamped down on them. She doesn't remember screaming, jerking out of someone's grip, trying to get to the only one who mattered. The one who was leaving this world. All she remembered was stolen kisses, tingling lips, and arms that held the darkness at bay. That brilliant smile that spoke words that had never felt like lies. The soft voice that said, "I'll always kiss you to sleep. I'll always say I love you."

She remembered hands running down her cheeks, eliciting shivers in the fingers wake. She remembered that voice. That voice that sheltered her from her self-loathing. "I love you, Lena Luthor."

Who would shelter her now?

Because the one that would was now free and unrestrained.

Was Rao's light in heaven?

It had to be...

Heaven was the way Kara's face sparkled in the early light.

Heaven was Kara's proud expression as she stood against those who would do harm.

Heaven was the fact that this hero loved her. A Luthor.

Lena remembered heaven and her brother stole it.

Her mother’s heels penetrated her thoughts, yanking the beautiful image of heaven from Lena's mind. Thump. Thump. Lillian Luthor knelt beside the fallen hero and ordered the others to carry "that thing" to her lab.

Lena's skin itched and the faint trace of ash assaulted her senses. She opened her mouth again, tried to cry out Kara's name. _Come back. Come back._ The itch pulsed until it burned, and the ash overwhelmed her.

Lena’s mind waged war. She raged inside herself. She screamed inside. But, her voice wouldn't come. Tears wouldn't come. Heat funneled within, and the rushing wind clogged her ears drums.

It was like a volcano erupted within and lava flowed through her veins, pumping her blood. She opened her eyes, and the world flashed a crimson shade, swarming around the side of her mother's ivory face.

A storm erupted inside of her. 

She hoped it ripped her apart.

Flames burst from her fingers, her arms, and the ground near what was once her shoes. They had melted. Her voice came and she screamed. She screamed as the fire ripped through her mind, ravaged her body and ignited the air that outlined her.

She screamed as the image of innocence kissed by the sun blanketed her only to be taken away by a sword etched in kryptonite.

She screamed because she was not worth the blood that still pooled from underneath Kara.

Her legs gave out and she crashed to the ground because the hands that had held her back had vanished.

She screamed. She screamed and through the hazy smoke, she swore she could see Kara's head snap back towards her but it was a lie. It was a lie. All lies.

Kara was gone. Her brother saw to that.

But no one would take her. 

Lena would see to that.

The world ended on a Tuesday because without Kara, Lena fed her hate and it engulfed everything around her.

She lunged at the cyborg that blocked her path, trailed by a river of fire. A shriek split through the air, but it was not her own.

And she laughed as the screams filled her ears.

She laughed as the others melted around her.

She laughed as heaven melted into hell.

She laughed because Kara had been wrong about her.

Lena had never been good.

_Once a Luthor, always a Luthor._

The world ended on a Tuesday when eyes that blazed under a cerulean blue sky opened and the air stilled from a weak whisper.

"Lena."

**Author's Note:**

> This is Rykeral's fault!


End file.
